The Never Ending Akatsuki Roleplay
by Need Arrms
Summary: This is compleat sillyness that me and Ayumi Ishii are doing. Make sure that you read her part of the Rp on her acount or else you will be very confused. This will probally never end. WARNING: COMPLEAT CRACK
1. Greetings and Info

This is some character info on me and my OCs that might come up in the RP. Just to warn you again this is total crack. Most of it is wacked up humor. Also if you want to read this without getting confused you need to check out Ayumi Ishii she will have the even numbered chapters and I will have the odd numbered ones.

Linelinelinelinelinelinebadjokelinelineline

I'll start with myself. I have very long blonde hair with strangely colored ends. Most of the time they are a gothic purple but they can be dark green and red to. I wear light colored skinny jeans that have this totally pwnsome acid wash (I'll put a link on my profile so you can see them) a short sleeved t shirt that has Emc2 on it. And I wear bright red Converse low tops. Also most of the time I am **VERY **pale. So yay me.

I have three OCs but only one is really important. The one that is important is Shizuka. Shizuka is very erm violent. She has a dirty mouth to. She has dark purple hair, she stole Anko's bangs, and has a weirdo pony tail. She wears her forehead protector on her forehead. She also uses WAY to much mascara. She is a weapons expert and has most of them with her all the time.

Also there is one OC that pops up foe like two seconds its Kagome Suzume. And its pre Kagome. Once I get this other ficy up you will understand.

There are also to more but they are just me. It's my good and bad sides because I'm waco like that. The good one's name is Nozomi and the bad one's name is Leiko. They will make comments here and there.

Linelinelinelinelinehahaimsofunnylinelineline

**DISCLAIMER:** Leiko- Michiyo does not own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki. So don't sue her. She doesn't have any money.

**CLAIMER:** Nozomi- Arrms-san does own half of this RP. Her good friend Usagi or Ayumi Ishii owns the other half.


	2. Chapter 1: Missing Pocky

Hello out there! It's Michiyo! This is the first bit of the RP. The next bit **IS NOT HERE!!** It will be on Ayumi Ishii's page **NOT MINE!!** Also back ground info. On Toshi can be found at her page.

Disclaimer: guess what. I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI!

Claimer: I do own half of this RP, Shizuka, and even though I don't show up in this bit I show up later I own myself.

You are not allowed to steal the(coughnon-existentuncough) plot of this RP, Shizuka, or Toshi.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinebadjokelinelineline

When Shizuka got to the Akatsuki Base Friday night and went to her secret pocky stash, it was EMPTY! She has asked everyone except for Toshi and and the sock-baka(inside joke) if they have it. And unless someone is lying Toshi or the sock-baka have it. If you don't tell her the truth about the pocky BAD things will happen. REALLY _REALLY __**REALLY **_BAD things. I think the last person to steal her pocky is still in the hospital. And that happened two years ago. Ssssssssssssooooooooooooooo, WHERE ES TEH POCKY!?

Deidara: SHIZUKA! SHUT UP ALREADY, UN!

Sasori: If this bugs you so much then just go buy more pocky.

Shizuka: NOOOOO!! I know it's still here and it's not open! I can smell the box! And I can also smell that that it isn't open yet!

Deidara & Sasori: oO(do you see that face right there? It will sometimes be refered to as the 'wooooo' eyes)

Shizuka: WHAT!? Don't look at me like that or I'll poke your eyes out!

Shizuka: OMG! IT'S TEH FLUFFY POODLE PIDGIN PEOPLES DANCING TO CARAMEL DANSEN ON TEH ROOF!!

Kisame: What!? WERE!? I THOUGHT I TOLD THEM TO GO AWAY!

Deidara, Sasori,& Shizuka: oO

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!

Shizuka: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHO LET HIM OUT OF HIS CAGE!? QUICK GET ALL THE POINTY THINGS AWAY FROM HIM! starts spazing out more than she already was

Itachi: pokes Shizuka in the forehead(now when did Itachi get here?)

Shizuka: falls over twitching

Pein: walks into living room and sees Shizuka on the ground twitching and Deidara and Sasori with the 'woooooo' eyes, Itachi looking very ticked off, and he also see Kisame outside the window yelling at something on the roof.

Pein: Well I was going to say that I found a safe with 'Shizuka's Stash' written on it in the kitchen. It has a large amount of pocky in it. I would just like to say that I thought that we had agreed on keeping Shizuka _**away**_ from sugar, not to let her hoard it. We should all know by now that sugar affects her mood to much. Oh, and I am not cleaning this mess up.

Shizuka: stands up, still twitching The teapot flew to Bulgeria. falls over again

Pein: Somebody take her to her room and make sure that she doesn't have any more sugar.

Dei-kun: See Sasori, I told you that you shouldn't have given her that milk shake, un.

Dei-kun: throws Shizuka over his shoulder almost collapses because she is so heavy(you'll find out why she is so heavy later) Toshi I think the pocky is still in the safe if you want it. Shizuka doesn't need it any more, un.

Shizuka: NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE LOL CATS!! ANY THING BUT THAT!!faints

Linelinelinelinelineyougetthepointlinelineline

There you have it. **PLEASE DON'T LOOK FOR THE NEXT BIT OF THE RP HERE!** It is with Ayumi Ishii.


End file.
